


change of pace

by Spring_Emerald



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Pre-Slash, crossposted from tumblr, same high school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8531920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/pseuds/Spring_Emerald
Summary: Actually a "pretending to hate each other AU"Akiteru is quite surprised to see Daichi being this dramatic, instead of dealing with it with his usual pragmatism. The kid must be really desperate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A _"pretending to hate each other AU"_ as requested by anon on tumblr. Written a few weeks ago. Cross posted now because of Kuroo's choice of words in the recent chapter. Heh.
> 
> Apologies for any mistakes. Enjoy! :)

“Akiteru-san- _senpai_ , this isn’t really necessary.” Daichi begged, as he held unto his upperclassman’s sleeve with his free hand, stopping him from leaving him- _them_ , like this.

Akiteru pursed his lip in an effort to stop the goofy smile that started to bloom, clearly affected by being called a ‘senpai’. It wouldn’t do well to be swayed by a simple gesture of respect, especially since he’s supposed to, well, _discipline_ , them.

“I’m just following orders, Sawamura.” He said, as sternly as he could.

“Please? I _promise_ we will sort our differences out, but we can do it without… _this_!” Daichi tried again, and Akiteru is quite surprised to see Daichi being this dramatic, instead of dealing with it with his usual pragmatism. The kid must be really desperate.

The opposite could be said for Kuroo, who’s being unusually quiet, and was studying Daichi, like he’s mentally filing this new information, storing this new side of him for later use, for whatever reason that would be. Completely chill for someone who is currently handcuffed with his supposed ‘enemy.’ If Akiteru isn’t as bemused as he is right now, he’s pretty sure that the small smirk on Kuroo’s face meant that he’s actually enjoying this.

Which he probably was, now that Akiteru’s thought about it. Though how he would be able to enjoy the verbal flaying and insulting he will definitely get from Daichi once he’s out of earshot, is beyond Akiteru.

He mentally shrugged, then sighed, as the puppy dog eyes he didn’t know Daichi was even capable of, is slowly starting to get to him, and he might just let him off the hook, if he stays longer within its range.

“We already thought you did, but apparently it wasn’t sorted completely. Do I need remind you of what happened yesterday?” Akiteru chastised.

Daichi paled and slowly wilted, while Kuroo visibly flinched. Rightfully so, Akiteru thinks. They almost lost the team a practice match (a team their team slaughtered during the prefectural tournament a few months prior) and had to be threatened to be benched for the rest of the next practice matches, to make them stop.

When Akiteru didn’t hear any more complains, he gave them a bright smile. “Look on the bright side. You get a free pass today, and would actually be able to enjoy the school festival.” He waved before he turned around and left.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Daichi rounded at Kuroo the moment Akiteru turned the corner. His fists are balled up, and he huffed in frustration. He did it with such force, forgetting that he’s connected to Kuroo with a metal link that they both winced when the cuffs harshly cut at their wrist because of the action. Kuroo had time to glare at Daichi, rubbing the sore spot, before schooling his face to a mocking expression.

“You seemed to have it under control. Which didn’t work.” He shrugged. “A shame, the kicked puppy look suits you. Who would have thought?”

Daichi gritted his teeth, his fingernails bit into the skin of his palms, as he tried to contain the explosive anger Kuroo easily takes out from him. Daichi still has half a mind in knowing that telling Kuroo off around a lot of fellow students and faculty would not be a good idea, no matter how promising that sounds.

“Anyway,” Kuroo said, looking around at the surrounding stalls with interest. “I don’t know about you, but I’m eager to enjoy the school festival.” He gave Daichi a toothy grin, before heading towards the takoyaki stall. He didn’t get very far though, as Daichi didn’t make any indication of moving. He glared at the slightly smaller teen before pulling his cuffed hand, but no luck as Daichi resolutely stood his ground.

“Are you always this annoying?” He said, irritation finally seeping in his system.

“What makes you think I want to go with you?” He gave Daichi a very unimpressed look. Okay, he knew Daichi could be stubborn, but this, this is just being petulant.

“Well, for starters, you don’t have a choice since you’re _stuck_ with me.” He rattled the handcuffs connecting them. “So like it or not, you are forced to come with me wherever I go.”

Daichi’s huff is as good as any affirmative Kuroo would get, if any.

———-

“For the record, it’s your fault.” Daichi started after he took a bite from his takoyaki. They settled under a big tree in the courtyard, overlooking the gymnasium, which Kuroo thinks would be for the best, should they engage in the inevitable verbal sparring that is wont to happen whenever they’re together. 

Kuroo looked at Daichi, mortally offended.

“My fault? You’re the one who didn’t accept my handshake. I mean, what’s up with that? I haven’t even met you until your tryouts and suddenly you’re hostile towards me? Is that how you do it where you came from?” Daichi’s glare held more proverbial daggers than it did before.

“I didn’t accept your handshake because I thought you were just mocking me.” He glowered.

“Why would I even do that?” Kuroo exclaimed.

“You asked your friends what a good-old _country bumpkin_ could do!” Daichi spat. Kuroo looked at him incredulously.

“I heard you on the hallway, before my tryouts that day. You haven’t even met me and yet you were quick to look down on me like that!” Daichi was truly angry, and as silly as it seems, the only thing stopping him from bursting are the drinks sitting between the two of them. He doesn’t need to add wet pants into the list of things that went wrong today.

“I did n–” Kuroo was about to deny but then instantly faltered.

“Oh,” the heat from anger quickly being replaced by the heat from embarrassment and shame. “Shit.” He muttered, and Daichi felt himself deflate upon seeing Kuroo’s brows furrowed so deep in the middle of his forehead, his lips downturned, a stark difference from his usual, easy going smiles.

“I’m so sorry, Sawamura.” Daichi blinked, not completely expecting Kuroo to apologize, not this easily.

“I really am. I truly only meant it as a joke.” It sounded very much like an excuse, but the guilt ridden expression on Kuroo’s face was so real, so _heart wrenching,_ that the indignation Daichi was feeling just a few seconds ago have been replaced by a sudden wave of compassion. And alarmingly, it’s a look that Daichi wants to immediately wipe away from Kuroo’s face and never ever let him make again because it just doesn’t look right.

“I believe you.” Daichi said with as much sincerity as he could muster, and it might have gotten through Kuroo, with the way his tensed shoulders slowly relaxed.

“If it makes you feel better, I got chastised by Sugawara and earned a head slap from Yaku for that comment.” He said, tentatively.

“Really?” Daichi asked.

“Yeah, and it hurt too.” Kuroo gave Daichi a small smile, which he returned in kind. And this is the first normal conversation he’s having with Kuroo and it’s refreshing, even light heartening, and why didn’t they do this sooner?

This realization prompted Daichi to finally stand back from the negatively biased way he’s been looking at Kuroo ever since he transferred to this school, and analyze why such an innocuous comment caused so much misunderstanding and rift. A rift that wouldn’t have been in there at the first place had Daichi only spoke up and perhaps confronted Kuroo about it, rather than letting his misguided pride get the better of him. And admitted that he’s not completely without any fault in this.

“I’m sorry too, for everything I’ve said.” He said in a small voice.

“Sawamura, you don’t-”

“No, I also have to.” Daichi shook his head, the folded his knees to his chest and hugged his free arm around it.

“To be honest, I don’t completely dislike you. Sugawara told me about everyone on the team, how good you all were, not just in volleyball, but also as friends.”

“Oh, God. I ruined it.” Kuroo said, covering his face with his hands. Daichi exhaled a small laugh.

Daichi hummed. “Not really. It’s really hard to dislike you, you know that?” He continued.

Kuroo looked at him disbelievingly. “What the-“

“I mean, you could be exasperating, that’s true,” Daichi amended. “But you’re also kind. And really good at volleyball.”

And he really is. Part of Daichi’s frustration with him stems from the fact that he finds Kuroo’s qualities, volleyball related and otherwise, admirable. He is someone Daichi genuinely wants to be friends with, but Daichi irrationally held unto his foolish belief that Kuroo probably sees nothing good about him. That’s why he was so hard pressed to prove himself. He wants Kuroo to acknowledge him.

“Sawamura, stop!” Kuroo cried out, alternately flapping his free hand in front of his face to dispel the only good words Daichi had said about him, and covering his red face with his arm.

“You’re embarrassing me!” He whined, which caused Daichi to laugh. “It’s unfair that I’m the only one.”

Kuroo mumbled something.

“What was that?” Daichi asked.

“I said, I don’t dislike you too. I find you respectable, okay? Anyone who can make Nishinoya hero-worship like that is amazing. And he’s only ever done it with Yaku.” If embarrassment could be transferred, then Kuroo just successfully did, as now, Daichi is the one with the rapidly flushing and heating face.

A moment of silence passed, until they looked at each other’s face, and promptly laughed at the same expression the other is wearing.

“So, friends?” Daichi asked, offering his free hand to Kuroo, after they sobered up.

Kuroo gave him a lopsided grin, as he took and shook it. “Friends,” he nodded.

They still have so much to learn, and more room to grow, but Daichi thinks that it’s going to be a nice change of pace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
